Sleigh Bells, Mistletoe, Sand Angels and a Sandman
by DarkAngel819
Summary: Sleigh Bells, Mistletoe, Sand Angels and a Sandman: A Sakura and Gaara Christmas Fan-fic for your holiday enjoyment! Rated M for suggestive themes and langauge LEMON. Comes before the birth of the twins in the last of the Desert Chronicles Series. ENJOY


**_A/N:_** _What? Why are you looking at me like that???!?!?! Everyone else is doing Chrissy stories so why can't I???????? This one is one I've had stashed for a while but haven't had the time, nor effort to actually publish. This WAS NOT written down, just typed like all my other stories. It IS a FOLLOW UP of the first series, but before the twins came onto the scene, and is sorta a recital of one of me and my bud's last shopping trip to find assorted lingerie- minus the hissy fit chucked when we couldn't find our sizes (except the last part)......fun! Happy reading! And Merry Christmas!_

_-Warm Wishes,_

_Angel_

* * *

**Sleigh-bells, Mistletoe, Sand Angels and a Sandman**

**A Gaara/Sakura Christmas Fic**

*~^~^~^~*

Gaara paced over and over again in his gold-tone study. He'd gotten everyone's presents, and he was proud of his effort, but at the last minute he'd realized who he'd forgotten. Only the single most important person in his life. Sakura. And damn was she hard to choose for! He was sure she'd gotten his already, she said she just needed Kankurou's and Naruto's. He'd looked in every perfume stall, every cloth store and almost every jewelery vendor in the streets below him.

"Fuck me, what the hell and I going to get her!!!!!", he fumed. A light rap at the door and he spun around. Kankurou was leaning in the doorway with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare, Kankurou.....", he growled.

"Do what? Help you? Oh, fine.....if that's the way you want it", and he slipped around the corner.

"Kankie, get your ass back here........What are you sulking around here for. What about the army corps? Thought you had a march to prepare?".

"Well, sorta. I gave them the day off cause they complained their wives were gonna kill them if they didn't get a present".

"And that relates to me how? She is much more important than most women to me. She is my _MATE_. She _WILL_ kill me if I don't get anything".

"Would it put your mind to rest if I said she hasn't got anything either?".

"Well.........hang on, did she?".

"Didn't I just say she didn't".

"So......Does that mean I still have to get her something".

"Well, you could make her feel guilty by doing it".

"Do I really want to?".

"You will once you hear my suggestion".

"And what's that?".

"Well.......You know how my place has the indoor pool.....".

"Yes..".

"Well, I could lend it to you. Temari reckons she'd love it and she's offered to take you lingerie shopping for the latest stuff".

"Uh, isn't that what SHE'S meant to be doing".

"Well, I dunno. It's up to you. She might choose something that's not to your taste if you know what I mean".

"Hmmm, good point. Fine. If Temari says it's what she would want, then I'll do it". Kankurou smirked evilly.

"Good to know, brother.......She'll pick you up tomorrow. Now, i'm off to be a royal pest".

"Try not to get into a fight again. I won't have you embarrass the crap out of the Kazekage lineage".

"Yes, brother. I'll _TRY_ and be good....".

"Not try, DO".

"Yes your royal, _Sandiness_.....", he shot out the door just as a sand-ball smashed against the door frame centimeters from where he'd been. He loved pissing Gaara off.

"Now this should be fun. It'll be a surprise for _BOTH_ of them....", he cackled as he exited the building via the balcony, straight, three stories to the dusty ground below.

*~^~^~^~*

"Damn, Temari! It doesn't fit! What am I going to do? Hey! You over there! Does this come in a double D????". Temari snuck a look around the curtain.

"Babes, it's _MEANT_ to be like that......It shows your cleavage and a slight hint of nipple. It'll have him drooling I promise!".

"And since when are you the expert on lingerie?".

"Since Shika has an inhumane fetish with lacy, see through undies". Sakura shook her head.

"As much as i'm sure it does good for you, I did not need that image!".

"Hey, you two need some heirs soon".

"But we can't have kids....I thought you heard that".

"Doesn't hurt to try, and it's fun at the same time".

"Temari, Gaara and I have done it millions of times! I don't think he could find anything new on my body, literally. He's found every single mark and scar". This time it was Temari's turn to cringe.

"Ewww, that's so gross. I did not need pictures of my brother's naked, hairy ass in my mind".

"I didn't say anything about hairy asses......What were YOU thinking Temari!". Temari blushed bright red.

"Look, Shika loves this set". She pulled out a two-piece nurses costume.

"If I wanted to look like a nurse, all I'd have to do is put my _work uniform_ on".

"Excuse me, what about this? It's a 'D' so it should fit, and it's red and black....", she shop-keeper-woman brought out a silk and velor underwear and corset set. Sakura blinked.

"Wow, it's _amazing_! Look at the little diamantie in the middle!".

"And I have it in white too, the same size......Or I have.....blue".

"Nah, Gaara hates blue......the red and white ones are nice. How much?".

"Well......since you're the Kazekage's wife.....i can give you the first one for 935 yen and the second one free. They're usually 1305 yen".

"Wow, not a bad deal. We'll take both!", Temari smiled politely. The lady laughed and totted towards the counter to process and wrap them.

"Any special wrapping?".

"Actually, can you give me one of the bows on the wall?".

"Why would you want that? It's too big for the box".

"Not for the box, for me. Is it sticky?".

"Oh.....Well that's different, I can give you the bow for 20 yen. Or glittery for 24 yen?".

"Glittery red, please!".

"No problems!". Sakura looked at Temari.

"How the hell are we going to pay??????".

"I'll just add it to the tab. Shika and I come here often and next time I'll have my purse". _Beep_, _Beep, Beep_.... "Far out, who is it now???", Temari growled.

"Shika?".

"No, Kankie's trying to page me.....I'll be right back. Just tell her my name and I'll meet you at the library!". Temari scooted off.

"So, I guess your with your friend? No problems, I'll add it to her tab. Here you go. And I put in a pot of our delicious _honey-chocolate body-paint_.....Thought you might like it! Have a nice day!".

"Thank you very much! I hope to come again!".

*~^~^~^~*

"She's all done, have you got Gaara ready? Hehehe, this'll be the _best_ surprise present we've ever given them", Temari giggled.

"Um, well, you could say sand-man's ready. He's currently plotting my death though".

"And when isn't he? Geeze, tell him to meet me outside the hospital".

"Yes, sister dearest".

"Have you got that girlie of yours a prezzie yet? Hm, maybe you should buy her something from the-".

"She _DOESN'T_ need anymore lingerie. Trust me. No more".

"Pah, fine. Okay, tell him 10 mins at the hospital. I just need to get Sakura out of the way".

"Okay. See you in an hour".

"Cya". She switched the compact walkie-talkie off.

"Tema? Where are you?".

"I'm over here, Sweet! Did you put them on my tab?".

"Yeah, I did", Sakura smiled as she skipped over to Temari, " And she even threw in a bow!".

"Yes, I think I prefer her to the other _tarty cow_ that's usually in there. She immigrated from the Clay-Village not long ago I think. And the gossip is that she's Deidara's sister, though I can't see the resemblance. Anyway, shouldn't we be going? Your shift starts in 10 minutes, and you'll be late".

"Yes, even the Kazekage's wife gets kicked out of work for being late".

"That's until they think of what Gaara will do to them".

"Nah, he's a huge softie! He wouldn't". They both laughed and scooted toward the hospital.

*~^~^~^~*

As soon as she saw Sakura off, a slim male figure fell silently from the roof.

"Why were you with Sakura?". His eyes had a cold calculating look to them.

"Oh, that? We just went to get her some new uniforms. She's gotten wider hips now and they don't fit".

"Ah, that makes sense. Ok, so where's the pain and slaughter Kankurou promised?". Temari laughed nervously. _Why did I agree to this? This is so wrong....._

_**Because you love me, don't you?**_

_Gaara.......get the fuck outta my head before I leave you behind. And stop the mind shit! It scares me shitless!_

_**I knew that. Now where are we going first?**_

_You're an asshole you know that? _"We're going to the lingerie shop, downtown".

"Why? Men don't wear lingerie".

"It's for her, dipshit". Gaara smirked.

_**Yes, Kankurou told me, I just like to annoy you....**_

_You're the biggest asshole in history...._

**_Again, knew that. _**Temari stomped off, and Gaara grudgingly shadowed behind her.

*~^~^~^~*

Temari honestly couldn't keep the scrabbling villagers away from Gaara. Some cheered, some asked questions and some gave hand gestures at the passing Kazekage. She sighed. Was her life going to be the same once her baby was born? She hoped not. Hopefully it would be her brother's children, although, Kankurou must have at least 7 by now, to various women he'd spent nights with. He was really certain that he wanted to stay with the particular partner he'd been hanging around over the past few months, except, Temari had never seen her. Nobody had. Maybe he was unveiling her at the Christmas party.

"Temari, we went past it, and these people a_re pissing me off_". Everyone around him went quiet and backed away.

"Now that's a handy little trick. Gotta show me that".

"Someday, you'll figure it out by yourself".

"What? How to become a major asshole?".

"No, how to influence people".

"You mean _scare the shit out of them_?". Gaara huffed and dipped into the large, blue tent.

"Is this even a piece of clothing?", Gaara asked holding up a skimpy little g-string number.

"Well.......yes, but it's not meant to be worn all the time. You can tear it off. That's a disposable one". He scratched his head.

"They make them like this, so you can tear them?".

"And they also make edible ones too". Gaara's eyes lit up slightly and he took a good look around. Temari giggled. "Back corner. What colours do you like?".

"Black. Red. Green and Grey".

"No white?".

"No white", he shuffled towards the back corner.

"It's you again!", the shop woman asked.

"Shh, we're shopping for _her_ now.....". A surprised look crossed the sales-woman's face.

"Oh. Would you like me to point him in the right direction?".

"Yes, please! He's being difficult".

"I see..........What colours?".

"I know he likes red, but he said he'd settle for green, grey or black".

"Garter g's or corset?".

"Probably both. Show him both".

"Goodie. I get to pull out some of my new stock", she said with a smile.

"New? Stock?Where?".

"Shika's colours or yours?".

"Hmmm.....Shika's. Oh! Do you have the tummy tuck corset I ordered last time?".

"I don't know. I'll go have a look". She disappeared into the dark, back room. Temari gazed over to where Gaara was pillaging the fluffy-g's section, armfuls already in his hands. She smiled. Looked like he was enjoying this. Maybe she could send Shika and him down from now on.

*~^~^~^~*

Gaara smirked as he ran his fingers over the soft white fluff that edged the g-string's sides, and around the back to encircle a small black bow. He found Sakura's size and shoved it in his already-full arms.

**She's gonna love us.....**

_**Damn right she will. Wow, look at the price tag on this one! Keeper?**_

**Hmmm, yeah, why not. It looks good. Even better on her.**

_**What about this one? **_He picked up a set that vaguely resembled a skinned leopard: a small two set-piece of strips that probably barely covered the wearer's nipples and nether regions.

**No. I might be tempted to eat her.**

_**And that's bad how?**_

**As in eat her, dumbass......**

_**WHAT THE FUCK? I meant the other eat.**_

**Well, I meant that 'eat'. **Gaara returned the set to the shelf. A glint of red caught in his peripheral vision. He turned around slowly to meet the over-excited smile of a sales woman.

"Hi there! I noticed you were looking at this little number. Are you interested in corset sets, dress-up sets or leather? I have almost all of them in stock at the moment, and this is one of the new releases. It's the 'naughty-clause' set". She placed the small bundle in his hands. He unfolded it to reveal a feather soft corset-all-in-one Mrs. Clause costume, complete with revealing back and low-cut-bikini front.

**Mmmmm.....so soft. Can we have it?**

_It's a nice number isn't it? Depends how much it is though. We only have about 3000 yen to spend._

**Well......ask her damn it! I'd gladly forget the others for THIS.**

"How much?". He asked in a crackly voice. All the saliva in this throat had dribbled onto the floor while he was swooning over all the different styles earlier on.

"Well......you're sister's offered to put half on her tab, so that'd make it......exactly 400 yen. It's one of our bargain specials".

"Okay. Well, put that one aside for us thanks. We'll definitely take it". She smiled, nodded and put it behind the counter.

"Would you like to see the other new pieces that've just arrived?", she asked in a honey sweet voice.

"Are they all as good looking as the one I just picked?". She nodded enthusiastically.

"Better". She whispered in excitement. Gaara smiled and held his arm out.

"Take me to your lingerie stash". She laughed and positioned him outside her storeroom. As soon as she disappeared, the lingerie started flying. Red, blue, black, purple and a pink the colour of Sakura's hair.

"What colour does the Kazekage prefer?". He thought for a moment, picturing the different colours on Sakura's pale skin.

"I prefer black......but I think the red or the pink might look good on her".

"Is it a Christmas present?", she whispered in excitement, "I have _JUST_ the thing!". He heard more rummaging and then a pair of matching pink and black lingerie hit him in the head.

"Oops! Sorry! I missed! How do you like them? The lace is oober soft, imported from the fire country!". Gaara fingered the lace, while the sales-woman burrowed even further into the presumably huge box of new arrivals.

"It's delicate. I think it'd suit her too. What other colours are there?".

"Don't you like that combination?".

"No.......I just wanted to know if I can get more than one set in different colours", Gaara smirked.

"In that case! We have green and pink, red and black, green and black, red and white and even the plain tuxedo black and white, free tie included with that one!", she shouted from the back room. Gaara grinned even bigger.

"Ok, can you find me the green and pink set, the black and red and the green and black set, please. All in size 10".

"No problems sweetie! Oh, here's another style I think you might like!". A leather corset came flying though the air toward his head. He caught it mid-air and inspected it closely. It was a small piece, red lace and gold stitching hemmed the edges of the midnight-black piece. He turned it over and over. The lace was soft like the last one, but as he looked closer he saw the lace wasn't lace, it was sugar....

"Is this supposed to be edible?", he asked questioningly. She popped her head out of the storeroom.

"Hang on. Um, yeah, that is the edible one! I've been looking everywhere for them! I must have picked up the wrong one!".

"That's not a problem. I'll take this one too".

"Alright then, remember though, they have a shelf life of about 5 months. I can give it to you for 300, seeming it's a novelty one". Gaara nodded and she took it from his arms.

_Okay so we've spent......700 yen. _

**Plenty left over.**

"That's all I think. Temari, are you finished?", he looked around the store, "Tema-chan?".

"So, your sister said half on her tab and half in money?". Gaara nodded, still keeping an eye on the store entrance.

"Okay so today......with the five items it will be... 1200 yen, that's with half on the tab".

"If it's only that much, then I'll take them without Tema-chan's tab". The sales-girl smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Kazekage".

"So without your sister's tab, it'll be 2400 yen". Gaara immediately bought out the 3000, and she placed everything in a cute little bag.

"Have a nice day, won't you now, Kazekage!". He smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you for all the help. I'll be sure to bring Sakura along with me next time, and I shall recommend", he winked. She gave him a huge smile and a wave and returned to another customer. Gaara smirked.

_Well, there's my god deed for the day. Smiling in public. Though, she was a nice girl. Very helpful._

**Ah, yes. One can say she knows her industry very well.....**

_Either that, or she's just picked out her favorites._

**But they'd look a million times better on our mate!**

_I agree, Shukaku. She'll love this. Now we only have to get some wrapping paper. What colour?_

**Pink. To match her hair.**

_What about gold?_

**Hmmm.....that could work**. He scooted off into the market gardens.

*~^~^~^~*

Temari let out a sigh of relief as her brother zipped around the corner.

"So he didn't put it on the tab. Pah, there's guys for you". Her communicator beeped and buzzed in the folds of her summer kimono. She picked it up and pressed the red button.

"Hello, Shiki-babe. Yes, he's finished. I'll be back soon, I just have to get a few presents for kids".

"Okay. See you at our place at 5".

"No problem". She beeped it off again, and zipped into the nearest toy-vendor.

*~^~^~^~*

**10 weeks Later.....**

A knock sounded at the door, followed by streams of affectionate insults. Gaara sighed. His family had never really celebrated Christmas, so all this was new to him, but he was slowly learning the ropes. Sakura had been in the kitchen all morning preparing all sorts of goodies. Roasted turkey, baked ham and cute little apple and desert pear dumplings, decorated with small cherry blossoms saved from last season. He'd been ushered out about seven times earlier on, until Sakura let him help.

"Bahahaha! So you've been cooking all morning!? What happened to getting a nice warm fire going? Or sitting down and drinking enough beer to vomit!?!". Kankurou's girlfriend slapped him over the head and he playfully punched her shoulder. She smiled and went along with it. Gaara took a good look at her before smiling and offering her a seat. In his eyes, she wasn't as beautiful as Sakura, but she was definitely pretty. Her long black hair hung in sheets down her back, and her eyes flashed with juvenile fun. She was definitely a match for Kankurou.

"Gaara-chan! Look! You've got the Kazekage uniform on, finally!". He looked down at his new clothes. He'd had to have his father's robes burned after Orochimaru had worn them. He couldn't bare to wear it after that skin-stealer had. So the elders had modified the design, to fit him snugly, but still have the pride of a Kazekage. The result had been a split on up the side and two extra stripes in the front of the hat. He actually liked it. And today, he'd thought it'd only be fitting.

"Ready! Everyone sit down and shut it!", Sakura screamed from the kitchen as she emerged with a large roasted turkey. Gaara smirked at the expression on Kankurou's face as he spied the huge bird.

"All that for me? Wow, you've really got my favor, Sakura!". Gaara slapped him playfully and Temari giggled.

"It's not all for you, dumbass", Temari smiled.

"Yeah, save some for us", Gaara snickered, " I don't think Tia would like you getting any fatter". Kankurou glared.

"Am, not fat".

"_ARE TOO_!", Gaara and Temari giggled. Sakura watched amazed. She'd never seen Gaara interact like this, let alone crack a smile for public eye. _He's adapting to this Kazekage role better than I hoped_, she smiled.

_**My Blossom, what are you thinking?**_

_Me? Nothing, my dear. Just how happy the whole room feels. _

_**It's not just that is it?**_

_Well, no. I've never seen you crack a smile for people before_

"OKAY! Can we stop the freaky mind-talk! You're staring at each other so intently, it's almost like you wanna either shag each other, or blow each other up". Gaara paused. He hadn't even been aware that he'd been staring at her.

_**Shut up, Kankurou. There's some things that can't be heard by immature ears.**_

"Are you callin' me immature?!?!", Kankurou huffed. Temari snickered and Sakura almost burst a blood vein trying to hold her laugh in.

_**Maybe. Now shut it and eat**_, Sakura said playfully and shoved a huge plate of meats and other food under his nose.

"For you my dear, any day....". Gaara growled.

"You shut it too", Sakura hissed. He smirked and padded around the table to sit next to her. She popped a huge piece of turkey, potato and caramel stewed desert pear onto his plate. He smiled at her, the huge grin touching each side of his dimples.

_Why are you smiling like that?_

_**Me? Smiling? You sure it wasn't your imagination?**_

_Don't play me, Gaara. Why the smile?_

_**Why so serious? It's just a smile.**_

_Yes, but you rarely smile, so what gives_.

_**Hey. Maybe all this Christmas stuff is getting to my head.**_

_One would hope_. She was worried. He was waaay out of weird now. She shrugged it off and piled food onto Temari and Tia's plates. Both girls screamed mercy as she piled high. Their diets would be ruined. She smiled. Thanks to her semi-liquid diet she maintained a steady weight, and giggled at the other girls crude diets.

"Alright, i'm starving! Tuck in everyone! Plenty left for second, third and fourth helpings!".

*~^~^~^~*

After the huge meal, Shikamaru arrived with the twins just in time to catch the present opening. The two one-and-a-half-year olds screamed with delight as presents were pushed into their pudgy little hands.

"Who's that one from, sweetie-pie?", Temari smiled softly.

"P-P-_Panda-chan_", the smallest of the two squeaked. Gaara growled.

"Sooo, not a panda". Shikamaru laughed and handed a huge present to him.

"From all of us, to the both of you, all the way from the Clay-Country". Temari wiggled to sit between Shika's legs on the floor. The two twins were currently chasing a toy raccoon around the floor near Sakura and Kankurou. He looked as if he were about to join in, eyes glowing with excitement and warmth. Gaara ripped into the present to find a small, flat, polished crystal.

"What is it?".

"It's a special type of crystal, one found alongside the clay the villagers gather to make their pottery. Once they find it, they fire it and polish it, then carve special pictures in them. This one shocked me stupid. Apparently the artist that carved it, saw a the demon running towards him. Then another appeared. Sound familiar?", Shika grinned. Gaara turned the polished surface over to reveal a huge etching depicting a fierce Shukaku standing tall on two legs. The likeness to Shukaku and Sienna was remarkable. Even the scales were proportioned well.

"Do you know if the tale was true?".

"Almost every detail he rambled seemed exactly the way Temari told me, so I guess so". Gaara nodded and pulled out a long thin package.

"Rather than give you a combined present, we opted to buy for each of you. Temari, this is yours". He pulled a larger package out from under the improvised tree. "And this is yours, Shikamaru". They both tore into the brightly coloured wrapping paper. Sakura smiled brightly as Temari gaped at the small wooden object she now held.

"Wow! Gaara and Sakura, this is gorgeous! It must be at least a few hundred years old!", she fingered the tiny, engraved flute. Gaara smiled.

"No, Naruto found it for me in the Wave Country. The villagers are meant to charm fish out of the water with it. Some sing to the birds with it". She scooted over and hugged his knees.

"I love it! I'll learn how to play it as best I can!". Shika thanked Gaara for the new kunai set and they continued to give and receive until the tree was bare.

"How many did everyone get?", Sakura asked as she surveyed the destruction of the wrapping paper.

"The kids got four, one from you guys, one from Kankurou and Tia and two from us", Temari said.

"We both got three each", answered Shikamaru..

"So did we", Tia and Kankurou said.

"We got....two? That's not right". Sakura looked over the wrapping paper trails for any signs of abandoned presents.

_**Under the second row of leaves. Where's mine?**_

_Next to the window level of branches._

_**Got it**_

_Same here._

"Find them?", Temari asked, looking up from the wrapping paper carnage. Sakura and Gaara nodded, and proceeded to unwrap the tiny flat packages.

_What on earth? _**Bedroom**_?_

**_Huh? After-surprise_?**

_Oh,_ they both looked at each other. _**Right..... **_

_**Should we ditch them now?**_

_That desperate are we?_ He gave he a look that said more than enough and she nodded.

"Gaara, I don't feel so well......I feel like-", she ran off to the bathroom.

"Shit. Um....you guys going to help?".

"Uh, no thanks, brother.....that's your job. We're outta here! See you later!". Kankurou and Tia made a quick exit.

"Think we'd better get the kids home. It's getting late....", Temari and Shika hugged Gaara and made their exit as well.

_**Was that quick enough?**_

_**Couldn't have been more stylish. Now, where are you, my blossom.**_ Gaara smirked. He'd have to hunt her down.....his favorite game...

_I'm in the bedroom, where else? And I've got your present......_

_**I'll be there in...three, two, one....**_ He popped into the room with a whirlwind of sand. Sakura sat on the bed, in the most revealing corset-set he'd ever seen. His mouth watered.

"Like it?".

"More than like.....it invites me more than anything....Yours is under the bed....want me to get it?".

"Mmmmm, please do....". He knelt down, eyes glued to her image on the side of the bed. He reached under and snagged a black and pink, paper wrapped box from the darkness and placed it gently on the bed. Sakura smiled.

"Wow, seems like a big present......". She ripped through the wrapping, exposing a cute polka-dotted box below. She lifted the lid and smirked evilly.

"And, I want to see you wear them all, my cherry blossom. They're all your size too....".

"Mmmmm", she picked up the Santa costume, "I think you went a little overboard on me this year....".

"But you deserve it, cherry". She smirked at him.

"Which one first?". Gaara watched as she held them against herself, testing the colour schemes.

"Black and red one. The one with the lace.......Or, how about none at all and I go run down to the suppliers marked and get supplies?". Sakura blushed.

"That could be arranged. Or we could just skip the props......". Gaara grinned, showing off medium sized fangs. She smirked and playfully hissed at him. He bared his teeth and stalked towards the bed. She retreated to the other side, crouching low on all fours. He smiled. Now this is going to be fun.

*~^~^~^~*

Gaara lay sated under the quilt as Sakura breathed deeply from his stomach. His head spun with all the running, chasing and colours they'd experimented with.

"Can I have this every year?", Gaara sighed. Sakura looked up from his chest to stare into his sea-foam-green eyes. She smiled.

"You'll have to see what Santa brings next year", she answered with a smirk.

"Well, I'll have to be extra good next year, won't I?". They both laughed and Sakura rolled off of him, to snuggle contentedly at his side. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Sleigh bells, mistletoe.............and an angel by my side". He smiled and closed his eyes. He heard Shukaku sigh as well, as all three drifted off to sleep. The sounds and smells of rain, drifting through the window......

*~^~^~^~*

"Wonder if it was something she ate?", Shikamaru asked Temari. She giggled.

"What?", Shika growled. She giggled again. The two twins were listening in quite intently now.

"Remember the shopping trip I took both of them on?". Shika nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Oh....Oh! What?!?!", Shika made a sound of disgust and Temari smiled. "Sooo, not the time, nor place, Tema! Why couldn't they wait?!?!?!". She giggled and scooped up the female twin.

"I guess, he wanted to give her her present and avoid looking guilty". Shika smiled.

"So that asswipe does have a conscience?", Temari smacked him on the arm.

"That would be my wonderful, happy, asswipe of a brother your talking about". Shika smirked.

"Yes, o' lady sand-stalker", Temari laughed and the two twins joined in. Shika grumbled, placed the male twin on his shoulders and trudged on home.

_The sky above was grey as night, small flecks of rain dotting the dry, sandy earth, as the monsoon rains started to sate the plains thirst...._

_Bringing life........love.....and.......rebirth._

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**

**_HOPE YOU HAVE A JOYOUS AND FANTASTIC SILLY SEASON!_**

**_~Angel_**


End file.
